Team Star Breaker
Team Starbreaker is a team representing the United States of America in Beyblade: Metal Masters. Members and Beyblades *Damian Hart - Hades Kerbecs BD145DS: Damian is a very confident and extemely arrogant beyblader. He acts as the leader of Team Starbreaker and is their most powerful beyblader. Damian is a powerful blader and uses his abilities to toy with his opponents and squeeze as much of a battle out of them as he can. *Zeo Abyss - Flame Byxis 230WD: Zeo is a very friendly and respectful beyblader. He is a large part of Team Starbreaker and their second most powerful beyblader. Zeo makes friends very easily due to his open and delightfull personality. Zeo respects all of his opponents and uplifts them to do the best they can, this is the same case with everyone else he comes in contact with. He is the only member of the team who doesn't like to rely on the Arrange System and believes he can win without it, seeming rather insulted when Dr. Ziggurat asks him to get Arranged before battling Ryuga. *Jack - Evil Befall UW145EWD : Jack is a loudmouth and a confident blader. He is very powerful but is proved to be the weakest among the members of Team Starbreaker. Jack normally loudmouths his opponents and exploits his abilities to prove his worth. *Dr. Ziggurat - Spiral Capricorn 90MF: Dr. Ziggurat is the manager of Team Starbreaker and the founder of HD Academy. Ziggurat developed this team to dominate Big Bang Bladers and take over the world. Beyblade: Metal Masters Team Starbreaker vs Team Excalibur Team Starbreaker debuted with Zeo defeating Team Garcia's Ian Garcia. Zeo would represent Team Star Breaker while meeting Team Gan Gan Galaxy. After Masamune and Zeo catch up he bring the rest of the Team to HD Academy where they meet the second member, Jack. Soon enough Ryuga was taken to HD Academy and tests his skills against Zeo. Zeo was sadly defeated by Ryuga much to everyone's suprize. Team Gan Gan Galaxy would now leave to watch as Team Starbreaker takes part in there semi-final match against Team Excalibur. Suprizingly only Jack shows up with a unknown member of the Team who reveals himself to be Damian Hart. Jack competes in the first round against Klaus, Jack proves to be too much of a challenge and easily defeats Klaus. Next Julian Konzern would step up to face Damian Hart in the next round. Damian would eventually defeat Julian but would have to face him in a second match to decide the outcome of the match. Damian would soon overwelm Julian and even force Julian to cower, but would be saved by Sophie and Wales who Damian would easily defeat anyway. Team Starbreaker vs Team Gan Gan Galaxy After the defeat of Team Excalibur at the hands of Team Starbreaker Team Gan Gan Galaxy would set out to find Zeo. Zeo would be found outside of the stadium with enhanced aggression and abilities due to Dr. Ziggurat's brainwashing. Zeo Abyss would now have to face Masamune and Gingka to prove his new strength and would easily defeat them. It would now be revealed that Damian had injured Yu and Tsubasa before their match with Team Excalibur leaving Team Gan Gan Galaxy two members short. Team Star Breakers would now have to face Team Gan Gan Galaxy in the final match of Big Bang Bladers. The match would begin with a brainwashed Zeo facing Masamune. Gan Gan Galaxy's strategy was to win two rounds in a row to eliminate the need for a third beyblader, this would backfire when Masamune was defeated by Zeo. Thankfully Zeo would be freed of his brainwashing during there battle but would be restrained by Dr. Ziggurat. Now short two members, Gingka would have to face Jack in the second round until Ryuga returns to help Team Gan Gan Galaxy. Ryuga would now defeat Jack in the second round setting up for the final match to be Gingka vs Damian winners take all. Damian would gain the advantage early in the match and overwelm Gingka with Kerbecs' power. Gingka would eventually realize Galaxy Pegasus' full potential and use a new special move to defeat Damian and win Big Bang Blader's once and for all. Trivia: *All the Star Breakers's beys are from the Maximum Series. *There are 2 Balance type beyblades in the Maximum series:Killer Beafowl UW145EWD and Flame Byxis230WD. *2 WD's are used in this series.Twisted Tempo 145WD and Flame Byxis 230WD has the WD parts. Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Teams Category:Team Star Breaker Category:Big Bang Bladers